1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, and a language setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a character string displayed on a screen of an application program is embedded in the application program, in a case in which the application program is configured to be executed on, for example, Android (Registered Trademark), which is an operating system (OS). Additionally, a technique for dynamically changing a character string displayed on a screen of an application program is already known. Also a technique for adding a character string that is not embedded in an application program is known.
There is known a related art for displaying a character string in a language desired by a user. In the related art, an application program installed in an information processing device is composed of a program logic and a language resource module. By switching the language resource module, the information processing device can change a language of a character string to be displayed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-63472 for example).
In the technique for dynamically changing a character string displayed on a screen of an application program, since selectable display languages of an OS that are displayed on a language setting screen are fixed, a user cannot change types of the languages displayed on the language setting screen afterward. Therefore, in the technique described above, even if a character string written in a new language is added, the user cannot select the new language from the language setting screen.